


with your black and white world i'll paint something gray

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: what is a goddess to me (i'm trying to win) [5]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, just something short before finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: She was the hero of the ancient ones and the striking savior of myth for so long.





	with your black and white world i'll paint something gray

**Author's Note:**

> this all i can probably get out before finals sorry

    She-ra must be something ancient.

 

    She was the hero of the ancient ones and the striking savior of myth for so long. Becoming She-ra added years she couldn’t comprehend on her shoulders and something so weary she thought her bones would decay and snap under something so old. When so much time passes you become weary and jaded.  
    

    She-ra might have once have been a benevolent goddess.

 

    Maybe when somehow the line first started the She-ras were more people than a princess and believed in good people and second chances, all those flowery theories. But failures because you were too kind, too gentle, too forgiving hurts. It takes less than a lifetime to give up on the idea of people, and She-ra has had many to lose that faith.

    She-ra doesn’t believe in good people or redemption. Glimmer will always be the foolish princess not fit to rule in the goddess’s mind, even she had grown so much and come so far as a commander. Catra was always the enemy, even if Adora believed in Catra. Not for their relationship, or because of it, but because Catra was stronger than what was keeping her done; if only Catra believed in that, though.

    No, when something lives for so long people become blobs and their actions are concepts. The small moments, the small changes that lead to big ones are insignificant.

 

    And She-ra still believes Adora will be nothing but a Horde soldier.

 

    When the sword becomes hot in her hands or the light of divinity burned at her eyes she felt the contempt of the goddess. A foot soldier, a pawn in the greater scheme of things. Adora held onto the small things and who she abandoned Light Hope for her friends she swears Adora felt something more than the mere musings of the princess. She felt a primal rage that held the power of thousands of years, and she remembers how Mara held on.

 

    She-ra must have been furious then as well.

 

     But the goddess calms down quickly. The world is fine and everything is safe. When everyone hugs She-ra leaves the stage, and Adora is left with tears in her eyes. People cried a lot at the Horde. The training was hard and punishment unforgiving, but she’s never felt like this. She’s crying because she’s happy to be with these people but she’s crying because of She-ra as well.

    People liked She-ra better, but they’re not burning away from her touch and she feels at home, like she belongs.

    

Like maybe they did like Adora.

 

    Late at night she wakes up from a nightmare, something golden and burning like an inferno that thrashed behind her eyes, and Bow and Glimmer are there. They are there.


End file.
